choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Theresa Sutton
Theresa Sutton, a character in the Desire & Decorum series, is Edmund Marlcaster's former fiancée and Harry's wife as of Book 3, Chapter 18. She is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 2. Appearance Theresa has black hair curled up in a bun, brown eyes, and fair skin. She wears a simple short-sleeve blue dress as her everyday attire. Theresa wears a yellow dress during formal occasions. Personality Theresa is very talkative and bubbly. She is also known to be a gossip, and tends to talk about superficial subjects. She is a bit insecure about her tendency to chatter, mentioning that her mother told her to be quiet during her debut but that she ruined it as she usually does by talking too much. She is often ditzy, missing sarcasm and behaving inappropriately, such as talking loudly about Mr. Sinclaire's late wife at his dinner party. She occasionally says or believes silly things, and apparently once convinced herself that Edgewater was haunted when she heard voices, later revealed to be your character and Annabelle Parsons speaking down the hall. Chapters Desire & Decorum Book 1 * Chapter 2: Ties That Bind * Chapter 3: Threading the Needle * Chapter 4: Best Foot Forward * Chapter 6: An Intimate Affair * Chapter 7: Opera St. James * Chapter 10: On Your Marks * Chapter 11: The Clock Runs Out * Chapter 13: A Better Place * Chapter 15: A Cut Above * Chapter 16: Season's End Book 2 * Chapter 2: A Royal Introduction * Chapter 3: Homeward Bound * Chapter 7: Moonlit Deception (Mention; Determinant) * Chapter 12: The Deep End * Chapter 13: Changing Tides Book 3 * Chapter 1: Family Matters * Chapter 5: Double Trouble * Chapter 6: Keep Your Enemies Closer * Chapter 7: London Calling * Chapter 9: Fifth Time's the Charm * Chapter 13: Love and War * Chapter 15: With This Ring * Chapter 16: A Joyous Union * Chapter 17: Wife or Death * Chapter 18: 1817 Desire & Decorum: First Winter * Chapter 1: Deck the Halls * Chapter 2: All I Want for Christmas * Chapter 3: The Most Wonderful Time of the Year * Chapter 4: Sleigh Ride Relationships Edmund Marlcaster Edmund is Theresa's fiancé, and she seems to be very fond of him. However, it is clearly seen that Edmund is only engaged to her because of his mother's orders. They have been engaged for years as Theresa puts it, although she also states they have put off the wedding for "two years." In Book 1, Chapter 10, Your Character tells Theresa that Mr Marlcaster flirted with Miss Holloway at the card game. In Book 1, Chapter 16, they end their engagement, but wish one another well. Your Character She is initially curious about your character, expressing surprse to find that you are "the earl's bastard." At various occasions, you have the choice to improve Your Character's relationship with Miss Sutton. If your relationship is high enough, she will warn you about the Countess and later, she will find kind words when others talk about Your Character. In Book 3, Chapter 13, you can choose to make her your attendant. She will be suprised if you do and then hug you. Countess Henrietta Although Theresa seems to like the Countess, Henrietta has nothing but disdain for her, keeping her around only because she is useful. She uses Theresa to spy on Your Character while simultaneously ordering Edmund to flirt with other women in hopes that he can find a better marriage. Toward the end of Book 1, if you have built a high enough relationship with her, she will betray Henrietta by revealing the Countess' plans to steal Edgewater from you. Harry Foredale At a few occasions starting in Book 3, Chapter 1, Theresa compliments Harry's looks in the latter's absence. In Book 3, Chapter 12, you overhear that Gideon threatened the girl Harry cares about and then learn in the following chapter that he threatened Theresa. In the same chapter, the two spend a lot of time during the party talking. If the premium scene to prank Miss Holloway is taken, you make Felicity believe the Prince Regent is about to arrive and that there has to be a distance of at least 10 inch between everyone. This leads to her trying to separate Theresa and Harry a few times - which only brings them closer instead. In a premium scene of Book 3, Chapter 16, she will talk about they met and how she likes him if you ask her about it. You learn that it started when he picked up a handkerchief. She is happy to hear that Annabelle isn't pursuing Harry when she talks with her father, especially if you say that he has eyes on another anyway. Other Looks Theresa Blue Dress.png|Casual Dress TheresaSuttonfullviewinyellowdress.png|Yellow Dress Full View Theresa Sutton Full View.jpg|Full View Miscellaneous D&D Theresa Sutton's Painting.jpg|Harry's gift to Miss Sutton Trivia * She shares the same name as Theresa Holland, a character in the Most Wanted series. * Her father is a rector, or someone who has charge of a parish, which is likely how she earned her place in polite society as well as her engagement to Edmund. * The year she made her debut was the same year the eldest Holloway sister made her debut. Her mother wasn't pleased. * Her character model is also used for an actress in Open Heart, Book 1, Chapter 8. * The name Theresa is of Greek origin and means "harvester". ** The surname Sutton is of English origin and means "from the southern homestead". * In Book 3, Chapter 18, her name changes to Viscountess Theresa to reflect her marriage to Harry. Memorable Quotes (Thank you to the PLL Wikia for letting us use their template for this memorable quotes section!) Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Desire & Decorum' Characters Category:Nobility